Funeral in Butterfly's Garden
by Nicks-and-Tics
Summary: Vamp!HarryNot lame! In short, harry bitten by vamp sent by voldy to kill him, goes wrong, harry turned, harry doesn't tell anyone. Set before yr6 dark atmosphere no romance better summery inside. enjoy.


_Another story, so sue me! hehe, Don't worry, Gingerbread is still my main story, but im sort of tired of it, just need a break is all (yes that was another way of saying 'lazy author') Anyway, I haven't tried a vampire story and I couldn't get the ideaout of my head so here, give it a try. _

**Its about** Harry getting bitten by an assasin vampire Voldemort had sent to kill Harry, but something goes sort of wrong and he wasn't quite as dead as the vampire had hoped. Harry ends of being freaked out and doesn't tell anyone about what happened that night. Harry soon finds out that the only way to truely live is first to die. Still a lot better then it sounds.

In desperation for a little muggle cash Harry got a job flipping burgers and began to almost hate the human race. For about a split second he thought old Voldemort had it right about muggle genocide but only for a split second. He had mentally slapped himself for it in the later seconds of that train of horrible thought. Though that didn't make cleaning up after little shits of kids who eat to much or feel the need to help decorate the place by painting the walls in ice-cream. Not to mention the teens and adults, who are often just as bad or worse, kids at least don't know better usually.

It was after a particularly harrowing night shift, Harry not even wanting to think about it, left the building at almost a run, glad to finally escape the smell grease and, from a scene earlier in the night, vomit. It was cool, but relieving, Harry didn't even mind it when the rain began to fall lightly. He was just glad to be gone from the fast food place for an entire weekend. Even returning to the Dursley's company would be an improvement. He took the short cut down an alley heading in the direction a Privit Drive.

"Harry Potter?" Harry hadn't seen the man, but there he stood. Harry had only enough time to grip his wand in his pocket when the man spoke again. "Yes, I see the scar..." How could he? It was pitch black in the alley. Harry raised his wand wearyingly. Harry knew he was in danger, he could sense that this man wanted to harm him...he just knew it. Harry gave a start when the man's eyes glinted in a very cat like way.

"Iv come to deliver a message from the Dark Lord, it is to be given to the Order of the Phoenix." He recited, his voice had a touch of morbid humour in it.

"Then why," Harry was nervous now, "are you talking to me? Tell them yourself." Harry was thinking of what spells would use to hold off the stranger.

"Why would I take a risk like that? You see the message will be your dead body lying right here, in this alley." The man grabbed Harry's wrist with unfathomable speed as Harry raised his wand, ready to defend himself.

"As much as I like a good game of cat and mouse, im in a hurry." Harry was wrenched forward violently. What he felt next gave him the strangest sensation he'd ever felt, painful yes, but strange. He was positive he'd been stabbed, right in the neck. But it gave Harry a giddy feeling as the pain subsided, like he was being drugged. He thought, maybe the man was trying to behead him, maybe he'd be like Nearly Headless Nick? He was out of it by now. But something at the back of Harry's brain was trying to tell him something, something important. It was the same voice he heard when he was under the impervious cures. All it said was,

"_Vampire...vampire."_ Harry gave a sudden jump, and the vampire's seductive vice released his mind. The Vampire gave a sudden jolt to, as a surge of desperate magic coursed through Harry's body. He pulled away, and Harry dropped lifelessly to the ground. And the vampire, thinking he'd done his job left Harry's body on the cold, rain soaked stone of the alley.

And dead Harry was, even in the early hours of the morning when he open his heavy eye lids, he lay dead.

Harry's entire body ached, but he felt something was missing. He lifted his head from the pavement...wait, _pavement? _What...? Then he remembered, sort of. Leaving work, the alley, and the vampire. He remembered being bitted, but then his memory failed. The rain still fell around him, but he didn't even notice at first, he didn't feel cold or anything, even after spending the night on the cool ground, he didn't feel the cold. His chest ached more then anything, he put a hand over the left side of his chest as the pain intensified suddenly. His legs shook violently as he stood up, he put a hand on the wall and leaned heavily on it for a few minutes as the pain began to subside. His mind wasn't working properly, it was only allowing simple thoughts like _home _and _bed_ flit around, propelling him out of the alley. The sun was hidden behind the dark thunder clouds above, but the dull light made his eye twinge painfully so he dipped his head so that his banges covered his eyes as he staggered home. It was sometime just after day break when he'd left that alley, but by the time he'd reached the Dursley's it had mostly stopped raining and it was even brighter as the sun broke though the cloud cover in places.

Harry's eyes were tearing in pain as he rushed though the front door. Before any of his family had even noticed he was home, he ran up the stairs and into his room. He was still shaking as he clasped into his bed. He just lay their for a few minutes before he took off his wet outfit that he had to wear to work and changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a large navy blue long sleeved shirt. He lay back down, and sat sort of dazed for about an hour. Now that he was dry and the pain had stoped he was able to think more clearly.

He was attacked, by what he was positive was a vampire. How could it not be? Glowing eyes, and being bitten on the neck? He'd done units on vampires throughout his years at Hogwarts. That reminded him, he'd better write someone, they'd want to know that Voldemort had scent an assassin to destroy him. His mind froze suddenly, a sudden sickening prospect dawned on him. He'd just realized what vampire bites meant, wasn't that how you became one? Oh god... what if...?

Harry wrenched open his trunk and pulled out every DADA books he had from the last five years. He opened each one the chapter on vampires and left them open on the floor. Then he took the closest and pulled it towards him. It was his book from his first year. The first two pages was mostly made up of fact and fictions. He read,

_**Fiction:** To become a vampire, the victim must first be bitten by a vampire and then taste the vampire's own blood, like a trade. This how ever is **not **true. One needs only to be bitten and drained nearly to death, the next time the victim awakes, he/she to will be a vampire._

_**Fiction: **Vampires are immortal. Yes, but there are ways to kill a vampire, among them; a silver dagger through the heart (not a wood stake, unless you want a cranky vampire on your hands!) The poison Chiropbane, garlic, and surprisingly, the diseases AIDS and HIV._

_**Fiction: **Vampires have no reflection, this is very true and is the best way to tell a vampire from a normal person. You can also tell by the way they're eyes glint in the darkness, they're aversion to strong lights due to the pain it causes they're eyes. Also, they're tell tail teeth._

_**Fiction:** Vampire's turn to dust/Die in direct sunlight. Not true at all, it pains they're eyes, no more. But they are nocturnal, but like humans who can turn they're own schedules around completely and sleep all day and work at night, so can vampires. _

_**Fiction: **Vampires have the ability to do strong magic, such as fly, shape shift, read minds and other things. This is mostly not true, but wizard vampires can still work magic like when they were living humans using a wand if they wished to. Vampires do how ever have incredible physical ability_

Harry stopped reading and through down the book, he stood up and rushed over to his closet with the mirror inside it. He stood with his hand on the door knob, thinking this is the moment of truth, was he or wasn't he a... one of _them_. He finally pulled open the door and peered into the small mirror, he saw no hint of him standing there, it was like he was invisible. He put his hand to the mirror, it didn't show up in the mirror but he could see the hand itself.

Voldemort did it. He killed Harry.

Harry didn't know why he didn't write to Dumbledor, he just couldn't do it. Everything would be different now, how could he stand to look at Ron and Hermione with them know what he was, they would think he was a different person, something dangerous. Harry knew he wouldn't harm anyone, he couldn't bring him self to even think about it! Vampires were supposed to feed off of the blood of living creatures, but Harry still could get a grip, he didn't believe he was anything but human.

Numbly, Harry went back over to his books and read all he could on vampires. As the books became more advanced, they told him more and more. By the time he'd finished reading it was around eleven o'clock in the morning. He'd moved over to the far wall, as sunlight spilled through the window, and nearly blinded him. When Harry put down his year five book, which was last year's DADA text, and sat silently with his back against the wall.

There was no denying it, he was a... he was _different_ now. But according to his books, vampires can live among the norm without notice from the humans if they are very careful.

Dumbledor would kill him if he found out Harry was attacked and didn't say anything to anyone. Harry decided he would write and say he'd been attacked, but he would say it was by a death eater and that he escaped because the alley they were in was so dark, it was easy to sneak away and run for it, he would say he was OK, and he would try to stay home. That would keep them from checking on him. Obviously he wasn't being tailed anymore, or at least last night he wasn't or someone would have been with him. He was glad no one knew yet, he'd have to say something eventually, but Harry wanted to get used to the idea of being _different_ first.

"Boy!" Harry gave a slight start at his uncles voice. He'd been so distracted he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone in the house.

"Yeah?" he called back down.

"Come down here!" Harry gave a sort of role of his eyes while sighing. He'd obviously been somewhat missed last night. The order had sent a note to is uncle saying that Harry had to be in the house by at the latest midnight or call Mr. or Mrs. Weasley on the phone.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry stepped off the landing and into the hall.

"Living room." He heard Vernon grunt. Harry entered the room at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room with a half grinning Ron behind him.

"Uh, yeah, hey." He said wearily, looking at Uncle Vernon, who sat in one of the chairs in front of the blank t.v screen looking grudgingly up Mr. Weasley's back.

"Boy, you didn't come home last night so I called these people." he said in short explanation.

"Oh."

"Harry you look awful, did something happen last night?" Mr. Weasley asked, in a to-business way.

"Yeah, death eater cornered me on my way home. I got away ok, didn't even need to use magic. I didn't come home cus I wasn't sure if he would be hanging around, trying to find me, so I hung around the other end of town for a few hours."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mr. Weasley said concerned.

"Yeah tired, but I'll live." _Or not_.

"In that case, Dumbledor said that if anything happened here we take you back to our home." behind him, Ron gave him the thumbs up and Harry faked a pleased grin.

_**AN: So, how was that? Not very interesting, not very dark, not very vampiric, but it was just an intro chapter. Does get better. Trust me.  
**__**Next chappy gets dark, so look forward to that.**_

_**-Nikki**_


End file.
